Master and Mother
by HTTYD Frozen Forever
Summary: Ahsoka is living with Lux when an injured youngling shows up at their doorstep. Now, Ahsoka challenges her greatest trial ever. Parenthood.


It was late at night. So late, it had already turned to the next planetary rotation, when the frantic knocking at the Bonteri private house on Coruscant's lower districts aroused Ahsoka from the holorecord she was reading. She went and opened the door and there, knelt by the door, was a youngling of the now erased Jedi order.

He was a boy, a human boy, no more than nine years of age and wore a brown cloak over his Jedi apparel. His boots were dirty, as was the cloak and his messy, dirty blonde hair was soaked with rain and sweat. She saw several singe marks on his cloak and one that showed a very painful looking blaster mark on his arm above the elbow. His cheeks were stained with tears and his blue eyes were bloodshot.

"Please," he begged to her, "Help me."

Ahsoka didn't hesitate and gripped him around the waist and carried him inside, locking the door behind her. She laid him down on the couch and told Lux to run a bath before kneeling down by the young child's side.

"Might I ask your name?" Ahsoka questioned as she helped the boy get comfortable.

"Zepheer," The boy weakly replied, "Zepheer Corodaan."

"It's nice to meet you, Zepheer," She smiled and remembered how she'd heard that name being mentioned amongst some younglings back when she was still a member of the order, "My name is Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano."

"I remember you," Zepheer smiled, "You were once a Jedi too."

"That's right," She smiled at him, "Now just take it easy."

After a minute, Lux came back down.

"Bath's filled," He knelt beside her, "Shall I get dinner cooked?"

"Yes please, Lux," Ahsoka replied as she lifted Zepheer up and headed up to the bathroom, "I'll be done by then."

In the bathroom, Ahsoka tested the water and then helped Zepheer to undress and climb into the bath. Zepheer grunted in pain at first, but soon sighed in pleasure as the water soothed his injuries. He was skinny. Much skinnier than what he used to be. His tunic was very loose on him and his ribs protruded under his skin. She now saw clearly where the other blaster marks were. Aside form the one on his left arm, there were two on his left shoulder, one on his left leg and it a few along his left side. Also, his left leg was bent awkwardly, evidence that it was broken.

After a few more minutes, Ahsoka helped him out and dried him off before laying him down on the floor and putting sterilizer on the wounds and wrapping them with bandages. She then splinted his broken leg and helped him change into one of Lux's smaller shirts and pants from when he was younger and tied a sling around his wounded arm.

"Thank you, Zepheer weakly smiled at Ahsoka.

"You're welcome, Zepheer," Ahsoka replied and carried him down to the dinner table where Lux had set out three plates and the food. In the center sat a plate of Nuna legs and nerf steaks. Cooked to perfection, and either side sat either a platter of stuffed yams or a dish of salad.

"Here you go," Ahsoka pulled out one of the chairs for Zepheer and sat him down, "Dig in."

She took her seat as did Lux and they started eating, but she realized that Zepheer wasn't eating.

"Zepheer?" Ahsoka asked sweetly, "Why don't you eat some food? you really need to eat."

"It's okay," Zepheer grinned, "Don't go wasting your food on a criminal like me."

"It's no waste," Ahsoka reassured him and placed a nice big Nuna leg and a juicy nerf steak, "And you are no criminal. You are a Jedi."

Zepheer smiled at Ahsoka and slowly but surely started to eat the Nuna leg. After that, he finished the steak and even had enough room left for a stuffed yam, though he only picked it up when Ahsoka and Lux reassured him that he could.

"Thank you, for everything," Zepheer stood and went to wash his plate, "I'll go now and leave you in peace."

"Please don't, Zepheer," Ahsoka pleaded, "You're the only other Jedi I know is still alive. I don't want to lose you too."

Zepheer paused and then returned and hugged her as best he could.

"If you want me to stay, then I'll stay," Zepheer smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Ahsoka picked him up and took him to her own room after bidding Lux goodnight. There, she pulled back her covers and laid him down.

"Thank you," Zepheer yawned tiredly, "This is the first time I've slept since..." He paused, but she knew what he meant.

"It's okay. I know," She climbed in beside him and gave him a hug, "But as long as you are with me, I won't let narm come to you."

"Thank you," Zepheer smiled and hugged her, "Goodnight, mom... I mean Ahsoka."

"It's okay," Ahsoka giggled, "Goodnight to you too."

After a few minutes, Zepheer was fast asleep in Ahsoka's arms, but Ahsoka wasn't. She was thinking about how he called her "mom". It wasn't that she disliked it, it just felt sort of weird. Ahsoka milled the thoughts over and over again in her head. She was only eight years older than him, but she cared for him, even if they didn't really know each other. Finally, she decided.

"Welcome to my life, Zepheer," Ahsoka swept his bangs and kissed his forehead, "Welcome to my family."

* * *

><p><strong>If any of you have watched a movie with Haley Joel Osment in it, like "The Sixth Sense" that is what Zepheer looks like.<strong>


End file.
